Trois ans, mais toujours aussi fou de toi
by sushinou21
Summary: "trois ans" : Pour fêter leurs trois ans de vie commune, Misaki décide de faire  une surprise à Usagi après son départ précipité pour une conférence.


**Trois ans, mais toujours aussi fou de toi**

Un puissant cri de douleur retentit dans le grand appartement du célèbre romancier Usami Hakihiko. Des pas précipités se firent entendre avant qu'un « BAKA D'USAGI » ne retentisse. Le talentueux et sensationnel romancier venait de se couper le doigt avec une paire de ciseaux en essayant d'ouvrir l'emballage d'un porte-clefs ours. Son très jeune colocataire plus communément connu comme Takashi Misaki, étudiant à l'université de Mitsuhashi, venait de l'engueuler devant son manque exaspérant de jugeote.

Après un combat acharné entre les deux hommes, Misaki dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait d'autre choix que de lécher le doigt blessé pour que ledit écrivain lui foute enfin la paix. C'est donc après quelques minutes d'hésitation et d'énervement devant le doigt qui se faisait présent sur ses lèvres qu'il le prit en bouche pour le suçoter et le lécher afin de nettoyer les perles écarlates et désinfecter la coupure. Après la minutieuse tâche accomplie, il croyait enfin pouvoir goûter à son instant de paix mais c'était sans compter sur notre romancier préféré.

Après quelques protestations, notre jeune ami ne répondait plus de lui. Même la sonnette qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante n'arrêta pas notre grand écrivain. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Aikawa-san et Isaka-sandans leur salon qu'Usagi consentit enfin à libérer sa pauvre victime, à contre-cœur, bien entendu. Tout gêné et désorienté, Misaki se précipita vers la cuisine et se mit alors à sortir des ingrédients pour préparer le dîner.

C'est alors qu'on lui apprit que son cher et tendre colocataire ne rentrerait que très tard dans la nuit à cause d'une conférence sur son dernier livre. La mine un peu déçue, il commença à se préparer son petit dîner en solitaire pendant que les autres parlaient de ces magnifiques œuvres YAOI. Ce pauvre Misaki était tout déconfit à l'entente de certaines choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. C'est au bout d'une petite demie heure qu'ils partirent à leur conférence, laissant le pauvre Misaki tout seul et triste.

Usagi était tout simplement déçu, il avait enfin une occasion de provoquer son compagnon et de le faire céder. Il y était même arrivé, usant d'un stratagème retors et n'hésitant pas à donner de sa personne mais il avait complètement oublié la venue de ces deux tyrans, grave erreur dans son calcul. A peine ils étaient arrivés qu'ils obligeaient notre pauvre romancier frustré de renoncer à tout acte d'amour envers son cher et tendre.

On avait dû l'emmener de force devant la petite mine défraîchie de son homme qu'il eut l'impression de tout simplement abandonner : était-il déçu de ne pas passer la soirée avec lui ? Sans doute. Usagi se demanda s'il avait pensé comme lui à leurs trois ans de vie en couple, car lui ne l'avait certainement pas oublié et comptait en profiter. Ce câlin qui aurait dû découler de son plan n'aurait dû être que le premier d'une longue liste afin de fêter leur anniversaire…

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et l'avait puni à subir cette interminable conférence. Beaucoup de célébrités venaient le féliciter pour son nouveau roman mais lui s'en fichait, il ne pensait qu'à son amour qui était seul chez eux. Il ne souriait que pour faire plaisir au gens, mais le cœur n'y était définitivement pas. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Il monta sur scène et commença son discours sur son livre, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Il répondait avec une fausse joie aux journalistes et aux quelques fans privilégiés. Toutes sortes de questions lui étaient posées mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers un seul être, Misaki. Il lui tardait de rentrer pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

Misaki était déçu : son plan venait d'être déjoué par Aikawa-san et Isaka-san qui avaient emmené de force son homme alors que lui, Misaki, allait tout préparer pour qu'ils aient un dîner en amoureux pour leurs trois ans de vie commune. Il ne savait pas quoi faire puisque pour le dîner, c'était raté et il ne savait pas quoi lui faire pour lui prouver son amour.

Il ouvrit le frigo et tomba de suite sur une corbeille de fraises et l'idée fit son chemin dans son cerveau. Et s'il faisait un gâteau à la fraise ? Le jeune homme se dit que c'était un excellente idée pour remplacer le tête à tête prévu en premier lieu ; comme idée de rechange, il avait vu pire. Il se fit d'abord à manger et engloutit vite fait son repas avant de faire la vaisselle, se posta face à son plan de travail et sortit l'attirail pour préparer le fameux gâteau.

Armé de ses ustensiles et de son tablier, il se mit à la préparation de la pâte à gâteau. Il avait de la farine sur le nez mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il continua son gâteau en faisant la crème. Une fois tout prêt, il façonna la pâtisserie tout en picorant quelque fraises ; il faut dire que le rouge des fruits et l'odeur sucrée venant lui titiller les narines étaient alléchants et sa conscience, ou peut-être sa gourmandise, lui affirma que quelques fruits en moins, ce n'était pas grave. Une fois le tout fini, il décora le gâteau de quelques traits de chantilly et il y planta trois bougies.

Il recula et admira son chef d'œuvre. Il était magnifique, sa couleur presque rose mise en valeur par la couleur des fraises et des trois bougie rouges. Fier de lui, Misaki en prit une photo avec son portable et le mit en fond d'écran. Il le mit au frigo pour qu'il soit bien frais quand ils le mangeraient.

Il se mit alors sur le canapé et attendit sagement son compagnon , regardant la télé où justement Usagi passait pour présenter son roman. Jaloux, Il se mit à bouder devant l'air charmeur de son amour mais il savait au fond de lui-même que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que ses vrais sourires lui étaient strictement réservés.

La conférence était enfin terminée. Après plus de trois heures à faire de beaux sourires et à parler de son roman de long en large et en travers, Usami Hakihiko en avait plus que marre. Alors qu'Isaka et Aikawa parlaient encore avec la poignée d'invités toujours présents, il s'éclipsa discrètement pour pouvoir rejoindre son amour le plus vite possible.

Il appela un taxi et s'empressa de lui donner son adresse. Il s'impatientait sur la banquette arrière pendant que le chauffeur roulait normalement. Tapant des doigts sur ses jambes, il reçut un appel. Quand il vit le numéro d'Aikawa, il ne répondit pas et rangea son portable dans la poche de son manteau ; le chauffeur le regardait par le rétroviseur, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Usagi vit enfin son bâtiment et se demanda si Misaki dormait, vu l'heure.

Une fois le taxi arrêté, il régla le prix au chauffeur et, trop impatient pour attendre, lui laissa la monnaie et se précipita dans le bâtiment. Se dépêchant d'ouvrir les portes, il râla contre l'ascenseur qui arrivait trop lentement à son goût. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, il courra dans le couloir et quand il atteignit la porte de son appartement, il l'ouvrit à la volée.

Misaki était en train de changer le ruban de Suzuki-san quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna et vit que son cher colocataire venait de rentrer. En le voyant essoufflé et échevelé, il devina qu'il venait de courir pour le rejoindre. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire heureux de le voir enfin rentré. Usagi s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il se relevait et lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains encore fraîches de son passage à l'extérieur et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Misaki se laissa porter par tous ces baisers, oubliant peu à peu son fameux gâteau qui les attendait bien sagement dans le réfrigérateur. Les mains du romancier glissèrent sur la taille de son amour et l'enlaça dans une douce étreinte. Leurs lèvres se séparaient le battement d'une seconde pour mieux se retrouver, ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus passionnément, prouvant leur attachement et leur amour à l'autre.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud, désirant plus ardemment son amant. Les mains de son romancier bougeaient petit à petit de ses hanches jusqu'au haut de sa chemise. Usagi commença à la déboutonner tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Misaki gémissait sur les lèvres de son amant tout en s'impatientant des mouvements trop lents à son goût. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, elle tomba à terre.

Les lèvres de son amour parcourait son torse, torturant ses tétons durement. Il gémissait, aimant par dessus tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Laissant échapper des râles et soupirs, son pantalon se faisait de plus en plus étroit alors qu'il perdait pied. Les mains délicieusement expertes de son romancier descendaient peu à peu vers son pantalon pendant que ses lèvres s'occupaient toujours de son torse.

Ses mains détachèrent le pantalon de Misaki pendant que sa bouche mordillait la peau de ses hanches. Les doigts agiles le firent glisser jusqu'à ses pieds et son slip suivit le même trajet. Usagi se releva et le poussa sur le canapé, à côté de Suzuki-san. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, il prenait son sexe en bouche.

Il le léchait de toute sa longueur, alternant les grands coups de langue au petit lapé. Lui suçant le gland avant de le prendre entièrement, Misaki gémissait : il adorait ça. Il ne savait plus où il était et perdait totalement pied ; il ressentait juste l'amour de son compagnon. Il se sentit venir et prévint son compagnon qui cessa toute action pourtant fort agréable.

Misaki ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et regarda Usagi dans les yeux. Il lui montra trois doigts qu'il présenta devant ses lèvres. Misaki comprit vite et les prit en bouche pour les humidifier pendant que son amour lui caressait amoureusement la hanche tout en le fixant de plus en plus intensément.

Usagi retira ses doigts et les plaça tout en embrassant Misaki. Il le pénétra d'un doigt tout en lui disant des mots doux. L'amour se lisait dans ses yeux et Misaki se détendit, habitué depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Les baisers s'échangeaient, les mots doux aussi alors qu'Usagi le préparait progressivement à sa future venue.

Une fois bien détendu et préparé, Usagi retira ses doigts et se déshabilla. Misaki prit son sexe en main et le dirigea pour se faire pénétrer. Une fois entièrement dans son amour, Usagi fit une petite pause pour que son amant s'habitue. Une fois fait, il amorça un mouvement de retrait avant de se rengainer.

Les mouvements de hanches commencèrent et les gémissements s'élevèrent dans la pièce où la température était sensiblement remontée. Amour, passion et plaisir se lisaient sur leurs visages. Ils s'aimaient et se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Les mouvements étaient de plus en plus précipités et le plaisir s'en ressentait dans leurs voix entrecoupées de gémissements.. La fin était proche et, dans un dernier mouvement de passion, Misaki se libéra sur leurs ventres alors que qu'Usagi le faisait profondément en lui.

Il y eu un moment de flottement où ils redescendirent doucement de leur nuage. Usagi se coucha en tenant Misaki dans ses bras sur le canapé. De petites caresses et baisers échangés, ils se souriaient. Alors que Misaki lui demandait comment s'était passé sa soirée, il se rappela tout à coup son gâteau.

L'étudiant se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le frigo, nu comme à sa naissance, et sortit la pâtisserie. Usagi l'imita et se rapprocha. Ils s'assirent à table pendant que Misaki servait les parts. L'écrivain lui demanda pourquoi cette attention et Misaki lui répondit, tout gêné, que c'était pour fêter leurs trois ans.

Usagi était heureux : il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir pensé à leurs trois ans d'amour pur et dur. Il souriait niaisement alors que Misaki inventait des excuses plus grosses les unes que les autres. Ils se mirent à manger le gâteau ensemble. Usagi eut une idée et l'appliqua. Il mit une fraise avec un peu de crème entre les lèvres de son amour et en profita pour goûter à ses lèvres. Une fois leur échange passionné terminé, il lui dit:

« C'est comme dans un rêve fruité. »

Après avoir fini de déguster ce magnifique gâteau, Misaki se mit à faire la vaisselle, ne faisant pas attention à l'heure tardive et au regard possessif de l'écrivain. Il s'affairait dans sa petite cuisine alors que l'autre ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il eut fini de tout nettoyer et essuyer, se mettant violemment à rougir.

Misaki prit alors la direction de l'étage pour aller prendre un bain et son amour le suivit. Une fois en haut, il poussa la porte de la salle d'eau et laissa entrer son romancier. Il fit couler un bain tout en regardant son amour suspicieusement devant son air fier. Il coupa l'eau et son amour le devança, il se coucha dans l'eau en l'invitant pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Exaspéré, Misaki alla se placer dos contre son torse pendant qu'il le voyait mettre des canards en plastique dans le bain pour s'amuser. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le calme et l'eau sur son corps ainsi que le contact de son homme. Il se laissa enlacer par Usagi et soupira de bonheur.

Alors qu'il s'assoupissait peu à peu, il sentit ce dernier se remettre à bouger, sentant un membre dur contre son dos. Il sursauta quand son homme glissa les mains sur son entrejambe et il comprit bien vite ce qui se passait. Il commença~tenta de se débattre à se débattre pour sortir de la baignoire mais Usagi avait une bonne prise sur lui. Misaki lui dit :

« Baka d'Usagi lâche-moi ! Une fois ne t'a pas suffi ?

- Non, aujourd'hui nous fêtons nos trois ans alors je ne te laisserai pas tant que nous ne l'aurons pas fait trois fois. »

Misaki, indigné, criait à tout va des menaces tout en essayant par tous les moyens de lui échapper. Alors qu'il allait proférer une énième insulte, le téléphone sonna. Il y eu un espace de trois sonneries avant que Usagi ne reprenne la où il en était.

Il allait encore une fois céder quand la sonnette retentit. Il y eu un instant de flottement où Usagi et Misaki se regardèrent, se demandant qui cela pouvait être, avant d'entendre la serrure de la porte /se dévérouiller et Aikawa appeler le célèbre romancier. C'est à ce moment-là que le grand Usami Hakihiko se dit qu'il fallait qu'ils changent de serrure le plus vite possible et que notre pauvre Misaki s'apitoyait sur son sort.


End file.
